The goal of the proposed research construction project is to provide an optimal environment at Los Angeles Biomedical Research Institute (LA BioMed) in which to conduct collaborative, interdiscliplinary, translational research in chronic diseases. We propose the construction of a 2-story, 23,171 sq ft building (2,153 m2) Chronic Disease Clinical Research Center (CDCRC) which will consolidate the collaborative research programs of multiple investigator groups who are studying chronic diseases, including atherosclerosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and HIV. LA BioMed, founded in 1953, is an independent, non-profit research institute with $60-$70 million in annual grant funding. Located on the 72-acre grounds of Harbor-UCLA Medical Center (HUMC), the majority of the LA BioMed research programs are housed in 66-year old deteriorating wooden barracks. These aging structures are scattered and beyond repair, and are not conducive to scientific collaboration, expansion of research activities or providing an environment suited for research participants. The continued use of these barracks makes it difficult to attract and retain successful investigators. Over the past 20 years, four new research buildings have been constructed but space in these modern facilities is limited. Although more than 60% of LA BioMed grant funding supports clinical research, there is a severe shortage of modern, clinical research areas. The proposed CDCRC will be located within the LA BioMed Research Park and will include space for investigators and research personnel;outpatient research clinic with dedicated patient parking;research pharmacy;specimen processing laboratory and storage;cardiac CT (computerized tomography) reading center;exercise physiology, pulmonary function and cardiac laboratories;research records storage;and a meeting room to conduct patient and staff training sessions. Included with this proposal are fixed equipment items that are needed to support the facility, including two biosafety cabinets and wall-mounted exam room diagnostic sets. Non-fixed equipment is either currently available or will be procured by LA BioMed. The CDCRC will allow investigators who study chronic diseases to expand their clinical research activities, provide promising new treatments and therapies to an underserved ethnic minority community, and contribute to the translational research agenda locally and nationally. The new facility will stimulate the research environment at LA BioMed, allow for the transition of federally-funded investigators into modern research buildings, serve as a focus for recruitment of new researchers and trainees, and lead to jobs creation during the construction period and beyond. LA BioMed is fully committed to ensuring that the building is constructed according to NIH specifications, within the prescribed timeline and with the highest standards for green, sustainable technology.